Kitsune and Vampire: The Kitsune and the Elder Witch
by DarkChild316
Summary: While on vacation in Sunflower Village, Naruto defends Ruby and other younger witches she cares for from racist humans before spending a fun day with the sexy witch. Naruto/Ruby. AU. Please R&R.


Ladies and Gentlemen the wait is over. I present to you the fourth installment in my _**Kitsune + Vampire**_ series. This installment features Naruto being paired up with sexy witch Ruby Tojo as he defends her and other younger witches under her care from the wrath of ignorant humans in the Sunflower Village. So without further ado…. _ **IT'S SHOWTIME!**_

Summary: While on vacation in Sunflower Village, Naruto defends Ruby and other younger witches she cares for from racist humans before spending a fun day with the sexy witch.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Rosario + Vampire**_.

* * *

Naruto sat on a hill that overlooked the white sandy beach and smiled at the amazing scenery and the people having fun. He had recently been given some luxury days off since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War for all of his heroic deeds during the war and had decided to take a beach vacation.

He was currently wearing orange trunks with red flame patterns and he was relaxing on his beach blanket while the breeze swept through his cropped blonde locks before he got up and went for a quick swim. He slowly waded in the water as he allowed the water to cool his body before he began to swim around.

The salty beach water washed over his toned body as he swam around under the water. He swam around for a few minutes before he resurfaced and returned to his spot on the beach, with women throwing him blushing looks as they admired the water cascading down his rippling muscles.

Naruto sat back on his beach blanket and sighed in total relaxation. He picked up a glass bottle of Coca-Cola and began drinking the fizzy drink. The coolness of the drink cooled his body and he enjoyed the taste of it. After finishing the drink he put on his sunglasses and was about to lay back for a lounge on the beach before a screaming voice caught his attention.

"Leave those girls alone!" he heard a woman's voice screaming and Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sat up and he noticed the voice had come from the Sunflower Village nearby.

"Hey look, it's that witch lady, we were waiting for you." he heard a male's voice sneering and Naruto's eyes hardened before he put on his shirt and sandals and ran to the village

"Leave them alone and let them go you bastards." Said a young woman with brown hair and pink eyes dressed in gothic clothing consisting of a pink corset, a long black skirt with fills at the end and high-heeled shoes.

"We told you already baby, this is a humans-only area, which means no witches allowed." One of a group of four gangbangers, a skinhead punk with menacing blue eyes said. All the gangbangers were dressed in combat vests with camouflage capris pants and army boots.

The thugs stood in front of a group of three small ten-year-old witches dressed in gothic clothing. One had brown hair and hazel eyes, another had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes and the last girl had red hair and green eyes.

"Ginny, Luna, Hermione are you girls okay?" the older witch said as she tried to step past the thugs, who refused to let her pass.

"Help me Ruby, please save us." the brunette witch, Hermione pleaded.

"Hey, pipe down bitch." another one of the gangbangers, a punk with silver, slicked back hair and cold black screamed at the child.

"Hey, don't call her a bitch. What has she ever done to you?" Ruby angrily asked.

"Well her being a filthy, dirt-veined witch is enough for a reason to treat her like the trash she is. But if you want us to back off, you could always do something about it." Another punk with long violet hair and red eyes said.

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Well how about to strip down to nothing and get on your knees and beg for us to back off. Then maybe we'll consider backing off. Come on sweet stuff don't be shy." The last punk with black, spiky hair and hazel eyes taunted with lecherous eyes and Ruby angrily growled.

"No way in hell, stand aside or else." Ruby said as she was about to draw her wand before she noticed Luna beginning to cry.

"Please, please Ruby help me." Luna cried.

"Hey bitch, I thought we said pipe the fuck down." the silver-haired punk shouted as he prepared to strike the blonde-haired young girl, but before his fist made contact, his hand was caught by Naruto.

"The only bitches I see are the bastards trying to assault a group of innocent girls." Naruto said as he squeezed the punk's fist until it nearly broke.

"H-hey wait a minute, who the hell are you." the silver-haired punk said, retracting his hurt hand and grasping it.

"This is none of your business Blondie, get lost." the black-haired punk said.

"Hang on, let me take care of this." the gang's leader said before he stepped forward.

"I guess you're new around here huh. You see we run this motherfucker up here Blondie, when you come here you have to go through us. So I'm gonna give you this one chance to get the fuck out of here before we put your ass in a world of pain." the skinhead said as he drew a switchblade.

"Guess were gonna have to do this the hard way then." Naruto said as he cracked his knuckles and stood defensively in front of the children.

"You kids are gonna be okay, just stay behind me." Naruto said as he looked back to the three young witches.

"Okay mister." Luna said.

" _ **Stitches"**_ _by Emphatic begins playing_

"Let's dance bitches." Naruto said and the skinhead leader ran forward and swung his switchblade at Naruto in an attempt to cut him.

Naruto dodged the blade before knocking it out of his hand and he followed up with two quick punches to the head and gut before following up with a palm strike to the face and he heard a crack come from the punk's nose.

He quickly followed up with a knee to the gut followed by a series of punches to the face and a chop to the back of the punk's neck, where he heard another cracking sound come from on contact. He then finished up with a kick to the chest followed by punches to the back and a palm thrust to the back where he heard the thug's back crack on contact.

The purple-haired thug ran forward and tried to swing at Naruto with a flurry of punches that Naruto dodged before jumping and landing a crippling blow to the back of the thug's head that doubled him over.

Naruto then grabbed the punk by his waist before lifting him up and slamming him back down with a power bomb that broke the punk's back and ruptured his spleen before he gripped his legs and catapulted him over onto his front where he heard his ribs breaking.

The black-haired punk tried to sneak attack Naruto and blast him in the back of the head with brass knuckles, only to get launched into the air by a strong punch from the blonde sage and being hit in midair by Naruto causing him to land upright on his feet.

Naruto then began a flurry of crippling punches to the thug's ribs and stomach and he could hear bones breaking and muscles and organs bruising with each blow before he launched him into the air once more with a jaw-breaking punch before leaping into the air and sending the thug back down to earth with a devastating punch to the back that broke his back.

The last thug charged Naruto and tried to stab him with a pocket knife, but Naruto quickly grabbed the thug's hand and broke it with a flick of his wrist and the silver-haired thug screamed in pain before Naruto caught the thug with a spinning axe kick to the back of the head that dazed him.

He then followed up with a wheel kick to the thug's jaw that broke his jaw on contact. Naruto then followed up by grabbing the punk's head and throwing it onto his knee and he could hear the thug's nose breaking on contact. Naruto then finished him off by doing a backflip kick to the jaw that shattered what was left of the punk's jaw before sending him flying.

"Are you bastards gonna beat it and leave these girls alone, or do you want more?" Naruto said as he casually rolled his shoulders and the thugs staggered to their feet holding their broken bits.

"You don't scare us Blondie." the skinhead leader said and Naruto raised his eyebrows before forming a hand sign and unleashing an ear-splitting roar in Kurama's voice.

The ghastly roar scared the hell out of the punks and they all ran away as fast as they could while holding onto their broken limbs. Naruto breathed easily as he turned to the girls that looked at him with awe-stricken faces and he wondered if he got a little bit too far with his beating.

"Awesome…that was so awesome!" Ginny said as the children cheered before gathering around their savior.

"Wow that was so amazing I've never seen fighting like that before." Luna said in amazement.

"Yeah, those punks didn't even know what hit them." Hermione said and Naruto smiled at her before Ruby walked up to him and bowed to him gratefully.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Ruby said to him with a smile.

"It was no problem, I couldn't let those bastards get away with bullying a group of children. Trust me, I know what that feels like." Naruto said.

"Well I'm glad you got here when you did. I'm Ruby Tojo by the way, and this is Ginny, Hermione, and Luna." Ruby introduced.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." the blonde sage introduced and the girls all gasped in awe.

"Wow, are you really Naruto the Ninja. Oh, cool I've heard so many stories about you but I never thought I'd ever get to meet you until now." Hermione said in excitement.

"Thank you so much for helping us Mister Naruto, but what are you doing all the way out here at Sunflower Village?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I just had some luxury days off since the end of the 4th Shinobi War and I decided to take a beach vacation here. I was actually relaxing on the beach when I heard you guys in trouble." Naruto explained to the redheaded witch.

"Well thank God you got here when you did, we were just trying to come down to the beach to have some fun before those punks ambushed us and began bullying us." Luna explained.

"Well tell you what, how about you all come down to the beach with me and have all the fun you want since those jerks tried to ruin it for you." Naruto proposed and the girls all cheered in delight and Ruby smiled at Naruto's kindness.

" _What a virtuous person he is. There may be an endearing quality to him after all."_ Ruby thought as she followed Naruto and the girls down to the beach.

 _ **~Moments Later~**_

Naruto sat back on the beach as he watched the three young witches splash and play around in the water in their swimsuits and he smiled at how much fun they were having as they playfully splashed water onto each other.

"Well they look like they're having fun." he heard Ruby say and he turned around to look at her and his nose nearly bled as he saw what she had on.

Ruby was wearing a revealing two-piece black micro bikini. The top was so skimpy, that it completely exposed her ample cleavage and had two triangles to cover her nipples and about one-third of her breasts. The bottom was a thong that barely covered her womanhood and completely exposed her hips causing Naruto to blush madly at Ruby's skimpy attire.

"What's wrong Naruto-sama, something wrong with my suit?" Ruby said as she leaned down slightly towards Naruto giving him an eyeful of her cleavage and Naruto nervously chuckled.

"No Ruby, nothing's wrong with it at all." Naruto stammered and Ruby smiled before laying out a beach blanket and sitting alongside Naruto as she watched the three younger witched play around.

"This is the most fun I think I've ever seen Ginny, Luna, and Hermione have. I don't think I've ever seen them smile this much." Ruby said.

"Really now, what's there story by the way. Don't they have any parents?' Naruto asked and Ruby sadly smiled and shook her head at him.

"No, they're parents each died when they were little from illnesses and since then I've been taking care of them the best I could. But the thing is there are humans here in the Sunflower Village that have a deep contempt for witches and they've basically been bullied and discriminated against because of what they are." Ruby explained.

"That's just hurtful. Believe me as someone who grew up as a jinchuuriki, I know how it is to be hated and feared for something beyond your control. That why it makes me so happy to see these girls happy and smiling like that." Naruto said.

Ruby giggled at his kind words before she playfully pushed Naruto onto his back and the stunned sage watched as the scantily-clad witch crawled on top of him and he blushed as he tried to look away from her ample cleavage that was just inches away from his face.

"Ruby, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Oh Naruto-sama, you're so cute when you're flustered. I'm only returning the favor for you helping us from those thugs earlier." Ruby said as she ran her delicate hands along his chiseled chest and she smirked as she felt his lower body reacting to her touch.

"Judging from the reaction of this nice anaconda of yours, I'd say you want me to reward you Naruto-sama." Ruby teased as she leaned down and began sensuously licking his neck and Naruto shivered at this.

"W-wait Ruby-chan…this is a public beach, what is someone sees us or what if the girls are watching us?" Naruto said and Ruby smiled at her new honorific title.

"So what, I say let them watch. They might learn something." Ruby said without hesitation as she began grinding her crotch against his and she lustfully purred at feeling Naruto's clothed manhood rub against her aroused entrance.

"Could we at least go back to my beach house that I'm staying in so that no one can see us?" Naruto managed to say and Ruby stopped what she was doing and smiled at him.

"As you wish Naruto-sama." Ruby said as she got off of him and after telling the girls where they would be, they gathered up their towels and made their way to Naruto's beach house.

They quickly went inside and Naruto shut the door and locked it before he was embraced by Ruby who planted her lips on Naruto and kissed him. Naruto wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss before she backed him to the large couch where he fell back onto it and she straddled him again.

Ruby's tongue slithered its way into Naruto's mouth and was greeted by Naruto's own spirited tongue and their tongues began a sensual slow dance in each other's mouths. Ruby once again began grinding her clothed womanhood against his covered manhood and the two moaned into the kiss at feeling their sexual organs rubbing against one another.

The two eventually broke the kiss and Ruby took the opportunity to remove Naruto's trunks exposing his now fully-erect cock and she licked her lips at how large it was before she took off her skimpy bikini leaving her curvaceous body fully exposed and Naruto marveled at her sexy figure before she re-straddled him and enticingly swayed her ample bosom at him.

His eyes lit up with excitement as Ruby's exposed ample mounds lightly swayed over him before carefully biting into her right breast and sinking his fingers into the other mound. Ruby smiled as Naruto's teeth gently gnawed on her pliable breast and he fondled her other mound.

He groaned while he bit into Ruby's orb of flesh and she started to moan from him squeezing her. The blonde shinobi moaned as he stopped biting Ruby's breast before cupping her other orb and pressing her impressive mounds together.

He rubbed and caressed the mounds together while rubbing his thumbs against her tits as they grew hard with arousal from his sensual touch. Naruto moved his face closer before starting to lick Ruby's nipples while teasing her chest and his manhood throbbed from tasting her tits.

The brunette witch smiled and moaned as the sage's tongue licked her nipples until they were hard as they could possibly be. Then, he proceeded to place his lips on her tits and rubbed them together on her hard buds. His fingers massaged and rubbed her mounds as he suckled her tits.

Ruby's arms wobbled as Naruto's mouth and hands worked together to please her large bosom. She looked back to eye his erection and smiled at how sturdy it looked. Her gaze returned to Naruto as he rubbed his lips together on her tits and opened his mouth to grip them while taking to lick her cleavage.

She moaned at this and whimpered at his skilled tongue burying itself within her breasts. Judging from her moans, Naruto accurately guessed she was wet and smirked as he reached downward. His hand reached her womanhood and his fingers started brushing against her clit vigorously.

Ruby continued to whimper as Naruto's fingers brushed and squirmed on her womanhood while he licked her cleavage. The whiskered-man rubbed and prodded his index and middle fingers on her clit before they started to target her folds.

Naruto wet the inside of Ruby's cleavage as she moaned from his fingers wriggling inside of her pussy and they squirmed inside of her walls. He lustfully growled at this before she kissed his forehead and caught his attention before she turned to face his erection and her womanhood was right over his face.

She licked her lips at seeing his length up close and she immediately felt his fingers spreading her womanhood. Ruby moaned as his fingers entered her wetness and started rubbing inside of her walls before she squeezed her ample breasts on his erection and he shivered in joy at their incredible softness squishing together on him.

She started licking the tip of it and Naruto started licking her clit in return. His fingers wriggled and stirred within Ruby's pussy as they teased her walls and she moaned while rubbing her mounds together on his cock. Naruto's tongue licked on Ruby's clit before moving to licking her folds and she rubbed her tongue on his exposed foreskin.

Naruto continued to moan as Ruby's tongue rubbed and licked on his tower's tip while she squeezed and caressed her breasts together on it. She kneaded her orbs together and rubbed her hardened tits on his veined manhood before lathering it with her tongue.

She then took a deep breath before sliding her mouth down his glory and she immediately felt his tongue replace his fingers within her innards. Naruto began thrusting his cock into Ruby's mouth and cleavage alike while she massaged his hardness.

Naruto's tongue ventured into the depths of Ruby's pussy and tasted her arousal while rubbing his fingers on her spread folds. She moaned as she pumped her mouth down his thrusting hilt as it flew into the warm, soft cleavage it was smothered between and Ruby sucked on it while simultaneously licking his veins.

Ruby and Naruto moaned at tasting one another's lower regions while feeling their orgasms drawing closer. He licked Ruby's womanhood and slobbered on her clit between licking her innards. Naruto's manhood pumped into Ruby's breasts as they bounced on him and she licked his shaft while it jetted into her mouth.

His tongue slobbered on her walls and she let out a muffled whimper as his fingers teasingly brushed her folds while holding them apart. At last, Naruto felt Ruby's release stream from her pussy onto his tongue and he eagerly licked up her release.

Meanwhile, she moaned as his cum overflowed from her mouth and trailed down his shaft into her bosom. As his cum leaked into her cleavage, she steadily swallowed it and opened her mouth to breath before freeing her new lover's manhood from her cleavage.

"Still good to go Naruto-kun?" Ruby asked while staring at his length and she placed herself over his length as she faced away from him and he placed his hands on her small waist and held onto it as she took a deep breath before finally sliding her wetness down his cock.

Ruby loudly moaned in pleasure at Naruto's size within her walls, unfazed by the pain of her broken barrier and he did the same for her tightness. Ruby looked down at Naruto's erection inside of her walls and smiled back at him as she starting bucking her hips while he began to thrust into her womanhood and banged himself into her core.

The brunette witch's breasts began to jiggle from his strong movements and she placed her hands on either side of the blonde as she shook her hips. Naruto pounded his member into Ruby's walls while she rode his cock and she closed her eyes in pleasure as she shook her hips.

Naruto jerked his cannon into Ruby's walls as it thrashed and pounded into her wetness. His hands remained planted on either side of her waist as she thrust her warmth down onto his hardness and her movements grinded him as he rammed himself upright.

He groaned at Ruby's pussy sliding up and down his manhood before he released her waist to cup what he could hold of her breasts. Ruby moaned as he rubbed and toyed with them as they jiggled and heaved into the air from his powerful thrusts.

Ruby whimpered as she grew tighter on Naruto's cock while it flew into her wet caverns and his kneading of her breasts only helped her become tighter. Her arousal only grow with each thrust as a hot blush covered her whole face and she mewled as she looked down to see him grip her nipples.

Naruto smirked as he squeezed and pulled them upright while she loudly moaned. Ruby shook her waist on her new lover's manhood as it charged and slammed into her walls with intense forces. He pumped himself into her wetness and she whimpered as she felt his hardness reaching as deep as her stomach

Ruby fell back and landed on Naruto before turning her head to face him. Instead of kissing right away, their tongues instantly lashed out of their mouths to meet and Naruto pulled on Ruby's tits while they jiggled nonstop in his hold of her ample breasts.

She moaned as her tongue slobbered on his and vice versa for him as well. Naruto's mighty glory crashed into Ruby's tightening walls as their tongues warred against one another and they traced one another's lips with their tongues before forming a tight seal between them.

Ultramarine eyes stared into bright pink eyes while the young couple worked their hips together in tandem and the blonde released Ruby's tits in order to reclaim his hold on her breasts. He pressed them together and held like so while thrusting his hardness upright into her womanhood.

Naruto and Ruby moaned in their kiss as their release got closer with every single movement shared between them. Their tongues reunited in their kiss while they made out and Ruby's nails dug into the couch as her mounds were groped.

She whimpered as Naruto's cock soared deeply into her womanhood and she continued to move her hips against his. The pair moaned within their kiss as he pounded his veined-tower into her warmth and she lifted her left hand to stroke his whiskers.

Then, both let out a muffled but clear moan in their kiss as her walls coiled around his cock and his seeds exploded from his member as they boiled into her womb. The brunette witch moaned in pleasure as his cum oozed from her entrance and poured down his hardness onto the couch; forming a white puddle beneath his balls.

"That was absolutely magical Naruto-kun." Ruby breathlessly said as their kiss was broken and Ruby got off Naruto's manhood and allowed the rest of their release to pour from her pussy.

Ruby recovered from the mind-blowing sex she'd just experienced before looking to see Naruto's length was still at full-strength and she marveled at this before she took his erection into her palm and stroked it in fascination.

"Naruto-kun, how are you still so hard?" Ruby asked her lover who chuckled at her amazement.

"Let's just say that I have some magic of my own Ruby-chan." Naruto said and Ruby smirked before standing on all fours on the couch and presenting her womanhood to him.

"Well, why don't you share some of your secrets with me Naruto-kun?" Ruby said while swaying her rear at him and Naruto smirked before he kneeled behind Ruby and he gripped her plump derriere before entering her once again.

Ruby's nails started to dig into the couch as Naruto's cock flew into her walls and his crotch banged against her rear. Naruto held on her small waist while pounding into her womanhood and her breasts swayed over the couch as her body rocked from the relentless pounding she was taking.

Naruto leaned forward to lick her neck and she shivered as he did so while feeling his hands tweak her buds. Naruto's fingers teased Ruby's buds as his hips charged forward and rammed his hardness into her entrance and her mind began to go blank from the pleasure spreading through her body.

She moaned as he licked the back of her neck and teased her breasts as they heaved forward with her nails still digging into the couch. He smiled with glee as she became tighter on him and his very movements rumbled her innards with each crash of his length.

Ruby fell onto her front and her breasts smothered against the couch as Naruto pounded into her wetness. Naruto placed his hands back on her waist and held onto her like so while her bosom rocked against the cushions of the couch and her plump ass smacked heavy into his crotch.

She blushed and howled with pure ecstasy as Naruto's tower was droved in her warmth. Ruby's eyes glistened as she looked back at the blonde shinobi pumping his manhood forward and her peach was smacked into his crotch; the sounds being heard clearly.

With Ruby's innards tightening and his balls doing the same, he lustfully growled as he pounded into her innards. The sage and the witch took their time with their second round and felt their second orgasm approaching in the excitement.

Before they knew it, Ruby's pussy tightened around Naruto's member and his semen spewed out of her before dripping onto the couch as it did before. He groaned as his semen oozed out of Ruby and pulled out of her before lying back on the couch.

"Say Naruto-kun. Have you ever thought about going anal with a girl before?" Ruby said with a kinky grin on her face and Naruto's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Can't say that I have Ruby-chan." Naruto said and Ruby grinned before repositioning herself on all fours and holding out her ass for Naruto

"Well then how about giving it a go with me then." Ruby said as she rubbed her ass on his cock and Naruto nodded before gripping her ass and after lubricating her with his semen, he slid his erection into her rear.

Naruto gripped Ruby's plump ass as he began to work in and out of her tight ass slowly to tease her, drawing a low moan from her. He looked at her as she looked over her shoulder, his cerulean eyes locking with her pink ones, her eyes pleading with him to pound her into a coma.

Naruto smirked as he began to work in and out of her, steadily growing faster with his thrusts. She gripped the couch again and screamed loudly as she felt him sharply spank her as he thrust into her, and he snaked his hand under her chest and mercilessly groped her breasts.

Ruby screamed it total ecstasy as she felt her ass getting pounded and stretched out. He was pounding into her ass with the same speed and force as when he fucked her pussy and the pleasure she felt made her eyes go white and her toes curl.

Naruto smirked at how much the masochistic Ruby was enjoying having her ass pounded into as he groped her breast and continued to spank her ass raw. Naruto was enjoying pleasuring her and he wanted her to feel so good, that she wouldn't be able couldn't walk straight.

Naruto could hear her moans and screams of joy getting louder and he could tell that she was on the verge of another orgasm, but he grinned as he decided to drag it out just to tease her, going slower and with slightly less strength.

He still had the same vigor, but he wanted to draw out her orgasm as long as he could and make her scream his name in lust. Ruby pushed herself back against the blonde Sage of Six Paths, moaning louder as she writhed in the pleasure she was receiving.

She panted in total lust and began helping him in groping her breasts to increase her chances of releasing as every thrust made her breath grow shorter and shorter. Her back arched on a particularly hard thrust and she came, screaming his name as her entire body tightened up.

Naruto met his own orgasm with Ruby, her muscles tightening up more than he had expected and allowing for him to reach his own orgasm. His back arched a little bit as he moaned loud and throatily as he came inside her ass, holding her close.

When he was done, he eased out of her and moved to help her lay on the couch, before laying down beside her, with her at his left. He pulled her close to him and Ruby rested her head on Naruto's toned chest.

"That was incredible Naruto-kun, are there any other tricks you have up you're sleeve?" Ruby asked her lover, who smirked before forming a hand sign and a clone appeared on the couch with the two of them.

"Well that is quite a trick Naruto-kun." Ruby grinned in delight as she laid on her side and motioning to the true Naruto to join her, an invitation he gladly accepted before lying behind Ruby on his side and she arched her leg into the air.

He moved closer until his crotch was near hers and he entered her tightness again. Ruby moaned while Naruto started pummeling his steel-powered hardness into her warmth and she looked over to his clone kneeling next to her head and she opened her mouth and accepted the clone's length.

Ruby sucked off the clone's length as the true Naruto banged his cock into her pussy and his hand snaked underneath her side to palm her ample breast. He gripped the other one and toyed with the mounds as the brunette kept her long leg arched in the air and she held it in place.

Naruto's cock crashed into her walls and Ruby felt it slamming against her womb as she wrapped her tongue around the clone's cock and the clone moaned as he thrust into her mouth while the real Naruto thrust his manhood into Ruby's pussy and her moist walls grinded him in return for his thrusts.

He huskily growled at this as he rubbed Ruby's jiggling breasts as they heaved and his fingers massaged the perky orbs. Ruby moaned as Naruto's cock raged inside of her warmth and the clone's cock jetted into her warm oral orifice while she pumped his erection with her hand.

She whimpered as she trailed her tongue on the clone's pride and he moaned as he reached down and aided the true Naruto while he toyed with her breasts. Her eyes looked back as Naruto's crotch collided against hers and he smiled at her pleasured face.

Her warmth grew tighter on Naruto's cock while grinding it and both of their eyes closed in bliss. Naruto's hardness shot into Ruby's innards and he squeezed her breast lustfully and Ruby mewled as she bopped her head on the clone's cock while using her hand to toy with the clone's balls.

Ruby watched as Naruto's hand slithered down her voluptuous form and held her leg in the air. With her hand no longer necessary in keeping her leg arched high, she placed her hand on both Naruto's hands to help them toy with her breasts as the two blondes group-groped her.

Finally, all three parties moaned together as Ruby's innards coiled on his cock and his vein-covered cannon shot its white rounds inside her stomach while the clone's member spasmed and he spurted rounds of semen onto her tongue and flooded her mouth.

Her face lit up in pleasure and her eyes glazed over as both Naruto's filled her up and the smile remained on her face as their fluids oozed out of her orifices. Both Naruto removed themselves from her warm caverns before much to Naruto's surprise, Ruby pounced on the clone and wrapped her legs around him.

She lustfully grinned at him before she sank herself onto his erection. She wrapped her arms around the clone's torso and held onto him and he chuckled as he began ramming himself into her pussy.

The busty witch bucked her hips and smothered her bouncing breasts against his chest. Naruto and Ruby moaned together as they worked their hips together and both moaned as loud as possible as the blonde Sage jetted his erection into her pussy.

Ruby placed her head over Naruto's shoulder as he pounded his manhood into her wetness. She smiled lustfully before she began licking his neck while trailing kisses on it and Naruto shivered at this as his member slammed into her and she felt someone grip her ass.

Ruby's eyes looked back to see the true Naruto place his erection between her ass cheeks and rub it against her anus in a teasing fashion. Ruby began to pant in need at the feeling of her lover's cock prodding at her ass and Naruto smirked as he entered her rear once more.

She moaned loudly at the feeling of two erections inside her but nonetheless worked her hips. The true Naruto pounded his length into Ruby's ass and he moaned at the tightness of it. Ruby's ass cheeks smacked on Naruto's crotch as he drove his cock into her rear and she dug her nails into the clone's back.

Despite feeling each other's movements inside Ruby's body, Naruto and his clone pounded their erections into her and she fell back a bit. Both blondes decided to shake things up a bit as they seized her breasts and both began to caress Ruby's tits as they bounced about.

The Naruto duplicate thrust into Ruby's core and her tight walls grinded his vein-covered growth. Her bright pink eyes sparkled with untamed lust from the pleasure her lower orifices were given as hips worked together against both blondes. Ruby bucked her hips and reached back to place her arm on the true Naruto's shoulder.

She held onto both of them as they charged their hips forth and sent their members into Ruby's warmth and into her tight ass. The true Naruto moaned as he fondled the underside of Ruby's breasts and his carbon copy squeezed the front of them.

Soon enough, the three of them let out loud moans as they came at roughly the same time. Ruby's eyes nearly rolled back into her head again as both Naruto's came into her and squeezed her breasts.

All three of their bodies glistened with sweat as the two Naruto's pulled out of her and the clone dispelled before Naruto rested on the couch with Ruby and unbeknownst to the two lovers, Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were watching them from outside the beach house.

"Looks like Ruby-san's finally found someone for herself wouldn't you say girls." Ginny said with a smile.

"Looks like it Ginny." Luna said with a giggle.

"Ditto to that." Hermione said while smiling at the two new lovers.

 _ **~Years Later in Konoha~**_

A young girl with brown hair and pink eyes like her mother was in the backyard of the Hokage mansion testing her magic against her adoptive sisters Ginny, Luna, and Hermione while their parents Naruto and Ruby Namikaze looked on.

"Your magical prowess is getting more impressive by the day Agatha." Hermione said as she cast a spell at little Agatha that sent swarm of bees at her and she quickly countered by summoning a flock of ravens to eat the bees.

"Well my skills are good, but I've still got a way to go if I'm going to catch up to you two." Agatha said as she summoned a dragon made of fire that was quickly put out by a vortex of water summoned by Ginny.

"Well if you keep it up like this, you'll not only catch up to us, but your skills will probably someday surpass even mom's skills." Ginny said as Luna conjured up bolts of lightning and sent them at Agatha, who summoned a magical force field to block it.

"She's right Agatha, it's like the old saying goes, the younger generation was always meant to surpass the older generation." Luna said as they decided to call it a day for now.

"Daddy, do you really think I can someday be stronger than mommy." Agatha asked her father who chuckled at his daughter.

"Anything is possible if you really commit to it Agatha-chan." Naruto told her, and Agatha dreamed about one day being stronger than her mother and Ruby smiled at her daughter.

* * *

This may be the wildest crossover lemon I've written up to this point and after all the trouble I went through to get it done, I'm really proud of myself. The part of this lemon I'm most pleased with is the beat down scene with Naruto and those punks he fought. It's by far the best fight scene I've written to this point, but I've got a feeling that the best is yet to come.

In terms of overall spiciness, the lemon scene for this story is on the level of a Hue Heffner Playboy Films script. I figured that with Ruby being the biggest pervert of the girls in _**Rosario + Vampire**_ series, I felt it was only fitting to give her the wildest sex scene I've written in my crossovers so far.

As for Naruto's adoptive daughters: Ginny, Luna, and Hermione, they were inspired by three of my favorite characters from my favorite childhood book series, _**Harry Potter**_. As for Agatha, her name was inspired by a character from the Disney Original Movie: _**Halloweentown**_.

Now as for this series, the next girl you'll see Naruto paired up with will be the headstrong younger sister of Moka Akashiya: Kokoa Shuzen. So until next time, this is _**DarkChild316**_ signing off.

 _ **VIVA, LA RAZA!**_


End file.
